


A Torn ACL (A Complicated Lover)

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: Oikawa's knee had always been an issue but against the game against Karasuno...maybe he pushed it to far. Maybe his knee may never recover from his actions.Oikawa has surgery on his knee and nothing is ever easy for the Setter of Seijoh.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. The Fractured Team

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should change the title. Well the bracket part) This story was originally a one shot and as i am still reading 40 pages. I thought a small series may be best. So please enjoy this story.

The pain was unbearable but he continued to smile. He didn’t tell his coach or his teammates of the pain that shot through his knee. He didn’t tell anyone about the physio therapy he undertook every Saturday morning. He didn’t tell them about why he wore a singular white knee brace. It was specially designed to support his knee and right now it was throbbing. He wasn’t sure if he could put more pressure onto his knee. But they were losing. He was the backbone of the team. He had to win. His knee buckled as he moved his weight. He watched as the ball flew over his head, over to the out of bounds line.

He pushed the pain away from his thoughts and forced his legs, his knees to bend to catch up to the ball. The ball was falling to the floor. He flung himself to the hard court, his arm out in hope of catching the ball. The ball bounced off his wrist and he pushed the ball in the direction of his spiker. The ball flew again into the air in the direction of Iwaizumi - his spiker. 

Oikawa felt his knee throb again. It was in agony. It wasn’t alright anymore. Did he hear a noise from his knee or was it the sound of his knee hitting the floor. But whatever the noise was. His knee. His right knee was now in agony that he should be screaming on the floor, instead he had a match to win.

Oikawa watched from the ground as Iwaizumi spiked the ball hard but the ball didn’t touch the floor. It was dug up by the libero of the Karasuno team and the ball returned to their side of the court. The ball passed his teammates. One of his team mates, Kunimi, raced for it while Oikawa moved back to the front of the court. It was the 3rd set. Karasuno had lost the first. Seijoh lost the second set and now the score was 30 to 31 to Karasuno. If Karasuno scored they would win and all this pain would have been for nothing.

He could see Hinata on the other side of the net watching the ball ready for his next quick attack. He hated that quick attack. It was the only good move they had. It involved the ginger head kid that adored the number 10 shirt and was lighting quick. It was a good technique because either it was too fast to catch up or he was a decoy for another attack. He didn’t want them to use that attack. His knee couldn’t take another dive.

They were preparing for it. He could tell. He watched as the ball came towards him. He jumped up, his knee screaing as he did so and went to toss it to Iwaizumi, however he noticed that Kageyama was getting ready to block Iwazumi’s spike, so instead he went to dump it. This involved simply tapping the ball over the other side of the net, faking a set to the spiker and guaranteed a win. However, Karasuno had prepared. He wasn’t sure but the ball had rebounded, he saw their cocky firsy year standing there, grinning as the ball fell on his side of the net. Oikawa looked to the ball as it fell by his feet.

Karasuno were at match point. They had one point ahead of them. 

They were going to lose.

Oikawa landed.

His knee made a noise that time.

Maybe he landed wrong but his knee refused to move again. He watched, unable to kick his leg out, to stop the ball from bouncing off the court.

The sound of the ball smacking the court was deafening. Everyone was silent.

The whistle blew.

The game was over.

They had lost.

He could hear the cheers from Karasuno in their victory. He could hear the Karasuno team cheering on them in the stands. He didn’t hear his team. He dared to look at them. He was the reason they had lost. The pain in his knee was something he had never experienced before. His brace was too tight around his knee. His knee was definitely swollen. He let out a small whimper. That was the only pain he allowed to show. He looked to his team. They were heartbroken. Tears were threatening to fall from all of their eyes. He watched as Iwaizumi made his way over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Oikawa held on tight to him. He didn’t want to cry against him. He would rather do that when he was alone. He didn’t want his team to see him like this. He pushed Iwaizumi away from him. He sniffed and gave him a gentle smile. He would be there to comfort him later. He held back his tears. He had to be strong. He had to. He walked over to the captain of Karasuno and shook his hand, congratulating him on his win and well played game. He pretended his knee wasn’t burning and that his knee felt wrong. He shouldn’t be moving at all. He should be withering in pain on the court but he knew that the adrenaline from the game was the pain relief keeping him from screaming.

He refused to limp. Refused to show everyone his pain. He refused to cry. He refused to look at his team, who were crying. He couldn’t look at Iwazumi who was holding back his own tears. He would catch those tears later. 

* * *

Oikawa was one of the last to leave the changing rooms. He sat there on the bench, still in his uniform. He just finished his phone call, holding his phone tight in his hands. He watched as the door opened and Iwazumi walked in, his eyes red and puffy. He looked round the changing room before walking over to the bench that Oikawa sat at. Iwaizumi took a seat next to him.

“Why aren’t you changed? We need to leave soon. Everyone is already on the bus” Oikawa nodded and then slowly undid his white knee support. Iwazumi saw that his knee was red and was double the size of his left knee. 

“What?” Iwazumi exclaimed as he ran his fingers delicately over his large knee. Oikawa shook his head and put the knee support back onto his knee even though it hurt, he was certain it was the only thing that was keeping his knee in place and slowly got changed, pulling his shorts down and putting on the trackies that were a light teal colour. He put on the jacket and zipped it up. He grabbed his gym bag but Iwaizumi snatched it from him and put it over his shoulder, where his own one rested. 

Iwazumi helped him up and held his arm as they walked to the bus. He tried not to limp but it was difficult. Instead he walked slow, shuffling his legs instead. Oikawa hadn’t told Iwaizumi about his knee, about how it was bad. He didn’t want the sympathy from him. Didn’t want to burden him with this.

Iwaizumi held his lower back as he made his way up the few steps onto the bus. He helped him into the two empty seats that were together that happened to be in the back, because where else would the fates have him sit. Near the front? Never. The rest of the team were on the bus, some were already asleep. Somewhere still crying. Oikawa rested his head against the window and let his hand take Iwaizumi once he had sat down beside him. Iwaizumi had placed their bags under their chairs.

“So...on saturday...I am...booked to get my knee operated on,” Oikawa muttered. “I will be out of commission for three weeks. I will be bed ridden for about a week,” he muttered when the bus started to leave.

“Torou,” Iwazumi gasped and looked at him with a sad glance. “Why did you not ask me about this first,” Iwazumi muttered. Oikawa looked to see that everyone was starting to doze off. “This is the first time your knee has bothered you. Surgery is not the answer. Some physio. Letting your knee rest. We can ice it when we get in. You can lounge around all weekend. Just surgery isn’t the answer,” he pleaded.

“Hajime...my knee is wrecked. This isn’t the first time. I have been going to therapy for a long time. The pain...its too much. It hurts. I hate pretending to be okay when I am in so much pain,” Oikawa cried against his shoulder. Iwazumi rubbed his back softly, hushing him. He didn’t want to cry but his knee, in this position, it was just this constant throbbing. “ I have been holding off surgery for so long. But now we are done. We are retiring from the club. There’s no reason to hold it off now. If I waited any longer, I may never have been able to play again. At least, I will be better,” Oikawa cried against his shoulder. Iwaizumi turned his body in protectively. There were no more games for them to play this season. That was their last shot and now they could focus on their final exams.

“Do you want to rest your knee on me?” Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi helped him lift his legs and rest them over his body. Oikawa lifted his head to see Hanamaki, another 3rd year staring at them. Iwazumi stroked his bad knee gently, while Oikawa rested his head in the crook of his neck.

“You played excellently today. I am really proud of you,” Iwazumi muttered and turned his head to kiss his cheek softly. “So friday night...do you want me to stay over?” Iwazumi asked, whispering in his ear. Oikawa blushed but nodded his head. He looked down to see that their hands were still entwined. Hanamaki was no longer looking at them but was texting on his phone. Iwaizumi’s hands were rough against his own hands. And so Oikawa reached into his gym bag that was under his chair and pulled out moisturisers and squirted some onto his hands and slowly massaged the lotion into his hands.

Iwazumi rested his head against his shoulder, taking a long deep breath as Oikawa continued to massage moisturiser into his hands. Oikawa chuckled as Iwazumi held his other hand out and Oikawa squirted more lotion into the other hand and worked the lotion into that.

“Maybe you could come home to mine tonight,” Oikawa suggested, tangling their fingers together. They hadn't had a chance to be a couple and so this two hour trip home was a great chance for them to cuddle.

“What did you put on your university application,” Iwaizumi asked him quietly as more people fell asleep around them. He tugged on his fingers gently and Oikawa let his finger be played with.

“I don’t know. I like the idea of going into sports but my knee...and I like science fiction...so maybe physics. I don’t know. I honestly don’t. What are you thinking?” Oikawa asked, his voice soft and tired.

“I want to be a sports doctor. I think I would like that. Y’know dealing with sports injuries. I love sports but I think helping people heal from these sports might be better,” Iwaizumi muttered as he continued to focus on his boyfriend's hand.

“What are you two talking about?” Matsukawa asked from beside Hanamaki, leaning over the sleeping male. Oikawa pulled his hand away from Iwaizumi slowly. While Iwaizumi still had his hand rested on Oikawa’s bad knee, he didn’t move it like he had previously.

“The university applications,” Iwaizumi said, letting out a small yawn. Matsukawa nodded and leaned over the body of his sleeping teammate.

“So what are you two thinking of doing?” he asked them, letting out a yawn himself. Oikawa wanted to not glare at his friend, but he wanted to spend time with only his boyfriend. He was worried he would think something with his knee resting on him but even if he did notice he didn’t ask or mention it.

Iwaizumi pressed Oikawa’s knee a little to let him know that he was right there and in return Oikawa leaned in closer to his side, “I’m actually thinking of becoming a sports doctor,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’ve always helped my little sisters when she was injured and Oikawa when we were little,” Iwaizumi shrugged. Matsukawa nodded his head and smiled.

“You’ll be good at that,” Matsukawa smiled, “And you Oikawa-san?” Oikawa turned his head to see his friend better before shrugging.

“Maybe something in science,” Oikawa shrugged. “I’m gonna go for a nap,” Oikawa sighed. He pulled out earphones from his bag and slipped them into his ear as he plugged them into his phone and let his eyes close. The pain in his knee was still aching but he didn’t take his tablets he had brought. He didn’t want them to question why he was downing such strong painkillers. He hoped that if he shit his eyes he could ignore the fact that his knee was screaming.

He could see from the corner of his eyes that Matsukawa was still in a lengthy conversation with his boyfriend. He noticed that Hanamaki was awake and had joined in on their conversation but Oikawa had no time for either one of them at this moment. 

He hoped he could have a nice evening with Iwaizumi, hoping they could watch a movie and fool around a bit in his bed. 

And that was exactly what happened when Oikawa got home that evening with Iwaizumi at his side. It started with them lying in his bed, under the covers watching a movie and then Iwaizumi was kissing his neck and Oikawa was running his hands through his hair and then Iwaizumi was pulling his shirt off and was kissing his stomach and then was moving his body lower until he was kissing his bad knee and making Oikawa gasp in pleasure.

Oikawa had never felt Iwaizumi kissing his inner thigh but it was something that he enjoyed and wished his boyfriend would do more often. He liked how he would nip at the skin or would then drag his tongue down. He liked how gentle he was being with him.

But he wanted Iwaizumi to be more rough with him. He sat up in the bed and went into his bedroom drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube that he stored in there. He set the items on the bed and lay back down as Iwaizumi crawled on top of him. Iwazumi grabbed the hem of his black boxers and pulled them down and moved so that he could throw his boxers to the corner of the room. Iwaizumi let out a sigh as he too pulled his own boxers down. Oikawa absentmindedly reached for him and slowly jerked him off. He was already hard, with precum already dripping down his length. Iwaizumi bit his lip at this and titled his head back and let out a low moan.

Iwaizumi shook a little at the pleasure and lay beside Oikawa. “Lie on your side,” he said kissing his shoulder gently. Oikawa turned, his bad knee pressed against the bed. He faced the TV that he was in part watching. He reached for the remote that was on his dresser and turned it up so his mum wouldn’t hear them. 

He heard the click of the lube opening up and the sound of the liquid being squirted onto something, he was ready for him. He wanted him. Was ready for him to be deep inside of him.

He was surprised when only his fingers worked their way inside of him.

“Can I put a pillow in between your legs?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa nodded and watched as his pillow of an alien head was now in front of his face. He rolled his eyes and stuck the pillow in between his knees for whatever reason his boyfriend wanted; however with the pillow he did feel his boyfriends fingers slip further into him. He closed his eyes as Iwaizumi focused on getting him ready.

“You’re not falling asleep are you?” Iwaizumi asked.

“No. I’m just mentally preparing myself,” Oikawa promised, moving his hand back so that he was touching Iwaizumi’s hip. “Are we good?” Oikawa asked. His fingers were removed and Oikawa missed them a little. He wanted to feel close to his boyfriend. He liked when they had sex after a hard game. The pleasure was a great pain killer for his sore knee.

Oikawa let out a small gasp as Iwaizumi slowly pushed into him, holding his hips as he pushed deep inside of him. Oikawa turned his head, wanting a kiss, Iwaizumi leaned up and kissed his lips softly before he slipped all the way inside of him. Iwaizumi handed Oikawa the empty condom wrapper too which he put on his side table by the remote. He would bin the wrapper later. 

Iwaizumi pulled out slowly and rocked his hips in and out softly and gently. Oikawa let out a low groan at the sensation. It wasn’t as sore, it felt strange, having never been in this position before, he couldn’t be as accommodating to his boyfriend as he wanted. Couldn’t kiss his lips or his neck in this position. He could only stroke his arm and that's what he did, he stroked his arm gently.

Iwaizumi rested his head against Oikawa’s shoulder, the pair looking at the movie they were watching and focused back on the movie. For the first time, Oikawa did something he hadn’t expected to do.

He fell asleep while having sex.


	2. Fractured Soul

“Oikawa Torou,” 

Oikawa was sitting alone in the waiting room of the Sendai Public Hospital. The waiting room was fairly quiet which had Oikawa and another older woman as well. There were magazines scattered everywhere and Oikawa had perused one of them and decided he was bored of that quickly.

He hadn’t spoke to Iwaizumi after he had fallen asleep while having sex. He was embarrassed to call him. So now he sat in the waiting room all alone before his major, life changing, career ending surgery. He stood up but groaned as he did so. His knee was murdering him still. He had taken his strong pain killers and he had a consultation with his doctor yesterday who managed to wrap his knee up in some thick gauze.

“Come on dear,” the nurse said as she took his arm and led him to a small room that was only a few steps away. Oikawa hobbled as he walked. He didn’t have to be brave or hide his pain. Every step was murderous on his right knee. The room looked like a recovery room. The room had a hospital bed in the centre. To the left of the bed was a small cupboard. Oikawa was instructed to put his bag in that cupboard which he did by his nurse. The nurse walked over to him and asked him a series of questions and took his blood pressure. She asked him how he was feeling for his surgery.

“Nervous,” he shrugged. She smiled and looked to the door as his doctor, Doctor Tadashi walked into the room. Oikawa had been seeing this doctor for a long time. He knew he was going to perform his knee surgery a while back. Doctor Tadashi was a fairly young doctor, 5 years graduated but was already top of his game. He was the chief of surgery at Sendai Hospital. Doctor Tadashi was fairly tanned and had dark hair with a few white hairs - by choice. Oikawa had quickly grown fond of him and trusted him with his knee and his health 

“My boy, are you ready for your surgery. We reviewed your leg and looked at the tests we took yesterday and your knee is on the verge of being damaged beyond prepare. Are you ready for some exciting times,” Oikawa nodded his head. He was shaking. He had been told that he had torn his ACL - what this stood for he didn’t know but he knew that the  _ ‘L’ _ stood for ligament. However he knew that his knee was already weak before. It had only been confirmed yesterday that he had torn his ACL from the game that was played on Thursday. Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was right at the end of the game when he dove for the ball or when he had jumped to toss to Iwaizumi but instead had cost them the game by trying to do a dump instead.

“Alright. Let’s get you into some good looking scrubs and we will get you to the operating room. I will explain what my plans after you are changed,” Doctor Tadashi stated as he handed the male a navy blue hospital gown and then put a curtain round him that had been sitting open.

Oikawa pulled his t-shirt over his head and then pulled his joggers down his legs but kept his underwear on. Oikawa prayed that none of his female fans saw him in such an outfit “I thought your boyfriend was joining us today,” Doctor Tadashi asked from behind the curtain.

“We got into a little argument and I’m too embarrassed to call him,” Oikawa sighed. He wished Iwaizumi was here. He was shit scared. He didn’t want to do this alone. He needed his boyfriend with him. Heck. He wanted someone here.

“Oh do tell,” Doctor Tadashi said in an enthusiastic voice.

“I fell asleep as we had sex,” Oikawa muttered. “But it wasn’t like rough sex, it was soft and gentle and quiet relaxing and well we had just lost a very big match so I was tired and well...when I woke up the next day he was beyond pissed at me for falling asleep,” Oikawa shrugged.

“My girl did that to me, when we first dated. It’s a bit weird to tidy up after and then you start to wonder if it was any good,” Oikawa moved the curtain back and saw his doctor standing there with a grin on his face.

Doctor Tadashi explained how he was going to perform the surgery. In basic terms: Old knee comes out. New knee made out of metal goes in. He asked for Oikawa to lie on the bed and then he was wheeled out of the room which Oikawa would return to. Oikawa looked around the halls, in search of someone to support him. No one was there to support him. He saw only Doctor Tadashi and some other surgical doctors and his kind nurse. Tears began to well in his eyes. He was alone and he was scared. He needed someone.

Oikawa turned to look for his phone, looking to speak to his boyfriend but he was nowhere, “It’s okay son. You’re going to do great,” Oikawa looked around the room but he was not there. He needed someone. 

Oikawa was wheeled into the surgery room and panic began to set in. His breathing became shallow and he could feel the blood from his face drain as he looked around the room. The room was very large. There was an operating table in the middle of the room and large chunky equipment everywhere. The room was set up already with needles and gauzes sitting on silver trays. The team shifted him onto the operating table. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t here for him. “Can I quickly leave a video message for Iwaizumi,”. Doctor Tadashi asked for someone to grab the boy's phone that would be in his bag. A nurse returned handing him his phone. Oikawa took his phone with shaking hands and left a quick video message for his boyfriend as a nurse pricked him with a needle and attacked him up to the machines. The machine beeped to life and was recording his heartbeat. It was not beating steadily matching the pace of his terrified heart.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about the other day. I’m about to go into surgery. I love you. I wish you were here,” tears falling down his cheeks. He sent the video and Takeda took the phone off of him and handed it to the nurse who left with his phone.

More doctors walked into the room. The nurse from before rubbed his arm gently where there was a needle sticking in. She injected something into the tube that ran into his arm. “This is gonna make you really sleepy. And when you wake up, you are going to have a new knee,” she smiled at him warmly.

“Iwaizumi. I just want...Iwaizumi...zumi...mi..miii,” Oikawa drifted off to sleep.

* * *

\- Iwaizumi - 

Iwaizumi was sitting in his bedroom with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, going over their retirement strategy, “So you and Oikawa fell out the other night,” Matsukawa asked. “You seemed really cosy on the bus on Thursday. What happened?” the male asked

“He did something which really embarrassed me…” Iwaizumi sighed. He didn’t like hiding his relationship from everyone but they did. They kept their sexuality and their relationship a secret. They thought it was better for the team to not know.

“He’s sent you a video message,” Hanamaki said as he handed Iwaizumi his phone that was sitting on charge on his desk, his earphones plugged in. He put a earphone into his ear and pressed play. He stared in absolute regret as Oikawa, apologised for what happened and wished he was there as he went in for his knee surgery. Iwaizumi could hear the heart monitor in the back and it was picking up a faster pace. He was scared and alone. Iwaizumi put another earphone into his ear and made a call.

“Hey Chizuru…,” he began when she picked up. He looked to his friends before walking out of his bedroom. He was shaking. His boyfriend had gone into surgery alone and scared and here he was thinking how shameful it had been to dress both of them after Oikawa had fallen asleep while they had been intimate.

“When does his surgery end?” she told him that it took three hours. The video was sent nearly three hours ago. Iwaizumi thanked her before hanging up.

“You two need to go. I have something to do, urgently,” the two stood up as his friend ran around his room, grabbing his phone. He grabbed his keys and waved goodbye to his friends. His friends were still in the house as he raced out. He took the train as he made his way to the Sendai public hospital.

He went to the front door and asked for Oikawa Torou. He was instructed to go to ward 5 and ask there for his room. Iwaizumi walked urgently to find his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe he missed his boyfriend going into surgery.

When he got to the ward he walked calmly up to the front desk and asked where Oikawa was. He was instructed to go to the end of the hall and he did so he found a small name on the door on a whiteboard. 

_ OIKAWA _

Iwaizumi pushed the door open. He saw that Oikawa was sleeping on the right hand side. The room was small with a large window on the back wall. It was a private room. The curtains were closed so the room was fairly dark where Oikawa continued to sleep. Iwaizumi walked into the room slowly, hoping he wouldn’t wake his boyfriend. There were oxygen tubes running up his nose and an IV drip that was on Oikawa’s right. There was also a heart monitor that was recording his heart by a grey clip that was on his finger. On the right side was a table that could be swiveled round for him to use. To Oikawa’s left was a small cupboard and a chair for visitors. Iwaizumi cursed himself. He was in such a hurry to see him. He didn’t even get him a gift. He should have got him some flowers or a small teddy or something. 

He was the worst boyfriend.

He felt so bad that he hadn’t been there for him. He hadn’t been there to make sure he was okay before he went in. He went in alone. Iwaizumi took a seat on the small chair that was close to the window that was for visitors and took Oikawa's left hand. His hand was dry. He went into the small duffle bag that was sitting by his feet and rummaged through it until he found his moisturiser and squirted some onto his hand and massaged it into the skin. He knew his boyfriend was very serious about having soft hands and he wasn’t going to continue his tirade of a shitty boyfriend by not applying some to his skin. 

He looked tired and a little ill. His skin was a little grey and sweaty looking. He had bags under his eyes. Iwaizumi held his hand and waited for him to wake him, which he did ten minutes later.

* * *

\- Oikawa - 

Oikawa felt pain in his knee. It hurt a lot. More than usual. But it was different to his pain before while that pain felt uncontrollable this pain felt like it was controlled. This could be because Oikawa knew what was causing the pain. His mouth was dry was his first thought and his eyes felt heavy. His left hand also felt really heavy.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that his boyfriend was there holding his good hand and was staring at him but he seemed to be in a daydream as he stared at him. Oikawa moved his hand a little which woke Iwaizumi from his daydream and his eyes that were dazed over became sharper as they fell onto his boyfriend, taking him in. His face went from emotionless to happiness to sadness in the span of five seconds.

“I am so sorry,” he cried out and let his lips press to Oikawa’s. 

“Kiss me some more. I am tired however,” Iwaizumi smiled and continued to place gentle kisses on Oikawa’s lips making the tired male smile as he did so. Iwaizumi pulled away and then kissed his forehead and then his cheek, minding the tubes that ran up his nose.

“Did the surgery go well?” Oikawa asked. His voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. Did they put something down his throat because it felt a little raw like something had been forced down it. 

“I honestly don’t know. I have just arrived. I haven’t seen your doctor,” Oikawa pretended not to be hurt but he was heartbroken. He bit his lip trying to stop his tears from slipping down his face but they continued to fall. 

Iwaizumi spotted the tears and wrapped his arms around his shoulder, pulling him close to his body. Oikawa was still tired, still in a daze from waking up from surgery, so he didn’t move his arms to hold his boyfriend. He let him hold him as he apologised about what happened.

The pain of being alone during that surgery hurt more than the pain he felt now. Knowing he was going into surgery without support, hurt him more than any pain that came from his knee. He would never tell his boyfriend such a thing.

“Can I get under the sheets and hold you?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa looked at the small single bed and tried to scoot over but it bothered his knee trying to move it a few inches so he scooted his bum but left his knee where it was. Iwaizumi sat on the small space he had been given and wrapped his arms around Oikawa and hid his face against his chest, his legs more or less off of the bed.

“You smell sweaty,” Oikawa muttered. “Did you go for a run,” he asked as he closed his eyes. Iwaizumi moved some of the dark curls away from his face and nodded his head.

“Hanamaki and Matsukawa and I went for a run. They are slow,” he chuckled to himself. “We went to my gym afterwards and we were on the weig-” Iwaizumi cut himself off when he watched Doctor Tadashi walk into the room. Oikawa eyed the male curiously. He was moving like he didn’t have bad news to tell him, like his knee was amputated or he lost the ability to walk. He seemed to be in a good mood.

“Ah you must be the boyfriend,” he smiled, showing off his perfectly white straight teeth. 

Oikawa nodded his head slowly, “Iwaizumi Hajime, meet the sadist who cut into my knee, Tadashi Hikoma,” Iwaizumi reached over to shake the man's hand.

“Glad you could make it to the party. You did miss the best part. I’m afraid,” the doctor laughed while walking over and standing on the other side of Iwazumi, standing by Oikawa’s right hand side.

“So the surgery was a success. Your knee was fully replaced. Your old one was in tatters. So now we are onto phase three: recovery. We will keep you in this beautiful suite for about three days then we will move you to another lovely but more social room for some time. This will probably be less than a week and then you can go home. This all depends on how fast you can recover” he began to explain. “In this time we may start on getting you back on your feet and getting you to use that knee. We will have nurses checking on you frequently to make sure you are well and to check your pain. We see no complications with the surgery. As it stands, how is your pain on a scale of one to ten?” Oikawa closed his eyes and turned his head to rest against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“I’m guessing you are not even bothered by the pain,” Doctor Tadashi laughed as he watched as Oikawa nuzzled into his boyfriend.

“An eight,” Oikawa muttered out. “It’s definitely sore but it’s bearable,” The doctor wrote something on his chart. “Let me get you some water. You must be parched,” Oikawa didn’t respond to the doctor. He was dozing off in Iwaizumi’s arms. He was exhausted. Who knew being under anaesthetic made you so sleepy. Who knew being in your boyfriend's safe arms was also a great catalyst for falling asleep.

* * *

Sleep was a strange concept to Oikawa as he slowly woke up again. He couldn't remember losing consciousness. Couldn't remember what he had last said, all he could remember his knee humming in pain and how warm his boyfriend was. He could remember how sweaty he had smealt but it just made him more sexier.

But he found himself waking up, Iwaizumi in the bed beside him. His head resting on his chest. His neck was heavy. He could hear voices and as he let his heavy lids flutter open he saw Matsukawa and Hanamak sitting where Iwaizmui had been sitting previously. Hanamaki was sprawled on the chair that was already in the room while Matsukawa was sitting on a plastic blue chair that he must have brought in. They were talking pretty animatedly to Iwaizumi.

They were chatting and laughing, unaware that Oikawa had woken up. Oikawa realised that he had been moved while he had slept. He was no longer in the middle of the bed but had been moved over slightly to the right for Iwaizumi to come into the bed. He also noticed that his catheter had been moved to the other side as well and that there was some liquid inside. He wrinkled his nose up at that. He prayed Iwaizumi and his friends hadn’t noticed his bag filled with pee.

"Morning," Iwaizumi smiled kindly his throat just as sore from before. "My neck is stiff," Oikawa complained.

Iwaizumi reached back and slowly ran circles in the back of his neck, trying to release the knots. "You need to drink water," he stated and sat up so that he could fill a jug of water that was now sitting on his small tray that had been swiveled round.

Iwaizumi brought the plastic cup to his mouth but Oikawa didn’t let the water into his mouth, "You need to drink or I will become a mummy bird," Oikawa thought of Iwaizumi drinking the water and pressing his lips to his and transferring the water that way. The idea was appealing but they were not out as a couple. But he made a mental note to try that later with his boyfriend.

Oikawa opened his mouth and let the cool liquid into his mouth. He didn't realise how dry his mouth was until he was gulping the water back. Water dripped down the corner of his mouth and down his neck. He took the cup with his left hand as he downed the entire content. The liquid was like a river finally running through the sahara desert. The satisfaction was something Oikawa hadn’t expected.

Iwaizumi put the cup down back on the wooden table, "Do you want me to move?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa shook his head. He was quite content with his boyfriend so close to him. He was quite comfortable with him lying there.

"So Oikawa...Iwaizumi has been silent on the matter but what happened to your knee and you need to tell us the embarrassing thing that happened Thursday night," Hanamaki laughed. Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a glance for a second. 

"Well the embarrassing thing is between us but I have had a bad knee for a while. I don’t know the medical terms but I have weak knee from the beginning. So running and that wears them out. And apparently on Thursday I pulled my ACL during the game with Karasuno.”

“Your  anterior cruciate ligament? Oh shit that’s bad!” Iwaizumi gasped. Oikawa thought his boyfriend was beautiful when he geeked about medical things like that. He reached his left hand to stroke up his arm.  “So I had made a plan a while ago to get it replaced. After we lost to Karasuno...I phoned ahead and well there had been a cancellation and I was given today to get my knee replaced.. So I will be off my feet for a while. That's the simple part. It has been affecting me for a while. My pain killers were useless. I was addicted to them for a bit over the break. My doctor noticed this and I was treated for my pain addiction. So I am on a lower pain killer so it just makes the pain more numb," Oikawa explained

"Addiction? Why did you never mention this?" Iwaizumi asked against his shoulder. Oikawa turned his head away from his boyfriend.

"I didn't want you to know about my knee. You may have changed your views on me. I didn't want my knee to affect us," he whispered.

"But addiction is something you should tell me," Iwaizumi muttered against his shoulder. Oikawa turned his gaze to the drip that was connected to his arm.

Doctor Tadadhi walked into the room and saw the other two males, “Hey sleeping beauty. Your boyfriend wanted to get some snuggles in so we moved you over a little. Hope you don’t mind,” Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at the doctor, in complete shock. Their eyes flicked to their friends who’s jaws had dropped at the revelation.

“Our friends weren’t aware about that detail,” Oikawa stated through gritted teeth. His face went beat red from the embarrassment. Maybe it was obvious seeing as they were snuggled in bed already. But they hadn’t known.

“Oh shit. I didn’t realise you two weren’t out,” Tadashi bit his lip and walked over to Oikawa. “Maybe it wasn’t wise to give you these,” he said holding a strip of condoms. Oikawa chuckled and took them regardless. He handed them to Iwaizumi who was chuckling as he pocketed them. He wasn’t sure if doctors usually have their patients condoms if they were in for knee surgery but that was why Oikawa liked him so much.

“These losers are condoms. I don’t know if you virgins have seen them before,” Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa glanced again at his friends who were still in some degree of shock but were slowly cracking and were smiling at the string of condoms that Iwaizumi held in his hand. 

“I was coming to tell you two...about sex. I can come back when your friends are gone,” Oikawa laughed. He was a surgeon. Why was he here for the birds and bee talk. This made Oikawa someone what smile.

“No please continue,” Oikawa chuckled. “They already know we are dating now so can’t hide much else from them,” Oikawa shrugged. 

“Alright so we are not meant to promote sex in the hopsital but I thought you would like it. Helps with the pain and your knee is going to be sore for some time. So I have some positions that might work best for you two,” Oikawa nodded his head as Iwaizumi stroked his neck, massaging his neck, because it was still pretty sore.

“So missionary is always safe. You only bottom right?” Oikawa nodded, refusing to look at his friends. “So just make sure your leg is comfortable. I wanted to ask about fellatio. I can come back later if now isn’t the best time,” the doctor said, glancing at the two friends who were again in a state of shock. Maybe they weren’t taking any of this information in anymore.

“It’s fine,” Oikawa said after getting a conformation glance from his boyfriend. 

“Alright. So I am assuming since you are both sexually active teenage males,that is an activity you participate in often. I am just warning you that being on your knees to partake is not advised and that there is other positions if you still want to participate,” Oikawa didn’t know if doctors got red from embarrassment from such talk but right now, he could sense that Doctor Tadashi was a little uncomfortable talking about blow jobs in front of his friend as much as Oikawa was uncomfortable discussing the same matter in front of his friends.

“I haven’t partook in such an activity in over a year after it hurt being on my knees,” Oikawa admitted looking at the clip that was on his index finger on his right hand.

“Oh…,” Iwaizumi blushed at this. “We could have done other positions...so you just don’t tell me anything,” Iwaizumi hissed. Oikawa could sense that he was annoyed. Maybe it was from Thursday night. Maybe it was the confession that he had a drug addiction. Maybe it was the fact that he had been in pain for some time. He would be annoyed as well if Iwaizumi hid this from him if the roles had been reversed.

“You would have been worried if I told you my knee was fucked. Those last games you would have benched me. You would have worried and we wouldn’t have won. We wouldn’t have worked as hard as we did. That’s why I never told you,” Oikawa started to tear up. And it was that reason he never said. He wanted to play those last games. However if he had been benched maybe his team would have won. He wouldn’t have tried to dump when his boyfriend could have easily spiked the ball past the Karasuno wall of defence.

“We are partners. You are supposed to tell me about this shit! I haven’t had a blow job in a year because of your knee,” Iwaizumi let out a sad sigh.

Tadashi handed Iwaizumi a sheet with different sex positions. “Alright, sorry for forcing you out of the cupboard, okay, if you need me give me a call,” Tadashi walked out of the room in much haste and Oikawa turned his head to see his two friends.

“So...surprise. We are a couple,” Oikawa said, his voice hoarse. Iwaizumi gave his boyfriend a drink of water again. It wasn’t as satisfying as before but it definitely helped clear his throat.

“Iwaizumi...so you two have been dating for a while,” Hanamaki asked, looking at the couple.

Oikawa let his eyes close as he cuddled into Iwaizumi’s chest. “You two haven’t changed your opinion about us, has it?”

“Yeah but in a good way. Like you two are awesome together and now you are a couple. It just makes sense. Like why you were so close on the ride back from the game on Thursday” Hanamaki shrugged. “You look so cute together. How long have you been a couple?” he continued to ask.

“Four years, nearly five,” Oikawa muttered, “We got together in our second year of middle school. And before you ask, we first had sex in our first year of high school. It was good. It was during a training camp. You two were in the other room,” Oikawa muttered, his smile weak. He remembered that time fondly. Both had been anxious as it was their first time. They had planned to be at a training camp because they were worried to do it at their home because it was rare for their parents to leave the house.

“So are you two going to have sex soon? As soon as we leave?” Matsukawa asked, raising his eyebrow. Oikawa shook his head.

“I have a catheter connected to my bed. There is no way we are having sex. My knee is probably disgusting. He is not seeing me naked right now,” Oikawa heard a buzzing sound and watched as his boyfriend pulled his phone from his trouser pocket.

Iwaizumi moved to answer his phone, stepping outside of the room to answer the phone, “So what are your plans for the club?” Hanamaki asked. Oikawa missed the warmth his boyfriend gave him. He missed how his head was propped up.

“My plans for that club are very little at the moment. We will discuss as a team who should take over my place. We will continue to offer aids once a week and direction until we graduate and help them into their new roles. The captain is an issue for me however. I have no idea who will be my successor. I will not give it to Mad Dog-chan. Yahaba is not fit to be a captain at this moment so I don’t know if it should go to a first year. And Watari clearly can’t be a captain because he is a libero. So a first year but I just don’t know who,” Oikawa sighed.

He watched as Iwaizumi walked back into the room, putting his phone into his trouser pocket, “My mum needs me to look after my sister tonight, so I have to go home. See you gorgeous,” Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed his lips to Oikawa’s.

“You two coming? My mum is outside. She can give you two a lift home,” Oikawa threw a condom at Iwaizumi.

“Enjoy!” Oikawa chuckled.

“No need my boyfriend falls asleep before we can get to the good stuff,” Oikawa’s two best friends laughed as they walked away, leaving him goodbye and wishing him to recover quickly and that they will return soon.

Oikawa pressed a button on the desk and a nurse walked in as his friends walked out. “I’m really sorry but can you pass my bag over. My phone and book are in there,” Oikawa asked. The nurse walked over to grab his bag and handed his phone to him.

Oikawa touched his phone and then looked to the nurse, “Erm...nurse...can you open a window. My chest hurts a little and it is suddenly boiling in here.,” the nurse looked to Oikawa and put a hand to his forehead. Oikawa coughed and when he moved his hand and looked at his hand, there was red liquid. The nurse looked at him with a deeper worry. He could feel his breathing getting short and the blood was rushing from his head.

“Erm baby...bare with me,” she put an oxygen mask over his head and then rushed to get a doctor. He was starting to panic. This wasn’t right. Why was he breathing wrong? Why was there blood in his cough?

Oikawa watched with hazy eyes as three doctors rushed in. Oikawa noticed one of the doctors to be Tadashi, looking at him with worry. Oikawa’s head got fuzzier and fuzzier until everything just faded into black.

* * *

\- Iwaizumi - 

Iwaizumi lay in his bed, looking at a nude picture of his boyfriend on his phone. His sister was asleep in her room. It was around midnight. He missed his boyfriend and so he let his hand trail down his length. He let out a small shudder. With a boyfriend, self pleasure was not something he did often. He didn’t need to worry about such problems.

He continued to look at his naked picture of his boyfriend. The picture was one that Oikawa had captured himself. Oikawa was full on naked and was lying on his bed and he had one arm by his head showing off his biceps. The other was holding the camera up but he could see him hard.

Iwaizumi could imagine him now, lying beside him, kissing his neck. He loved his neck. Loved kissing his neck. He could imagine his boyfriend was probably sleeping after his hard day.

However, little did Iwaizumi know his boyfriend was back in the surgery having a blood clot removed from his lungs. Little did he know that his heart got weak during the surgery. Stress from the surgery. Little did he know that his heart refused to beat. Little did he know that the doctors worked tirelessly to wake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ;)


	3. Broken Heart

Iwaizumi missed his boyfriend. He hated feeling so lost without him. He missed not waking up to a super lovey dovey message from him. He missed not having him cuddled into him. He missed having him tell him that aliens were real. He just missed him. And it had only been a day since he had last seen him but Thursday had left them rocky and Saturday, he had only been with him for about three hours. Two and half of those hours he had been asleep. 

Iwaizumi walked straight into the 5th ward when he entered the Sendai Public Hospital. He walked straight to the end of the hall where he had been yesterday, assuming he would be there again. When he walked in, it was empty. The bed had also been removed. All that was left was the stand that had the table and the cupboard. He furrowed his eyebrows at this and turned towards the reception desk that was opposite a small waiting area where only one male sat reading a book.

“Hey, where did Oikawa go?” he asked as he approached. Both of the nurses stopped what they had been doing. One had been on the computer on the left while the other had been writing something on the right. They looked to each other before the one who had been writing stood up and gave him a gentle smile.

“This way sweetie. He just had to be moved,” The nurse led him back through the double doors and back down the ward. They walked down the corridor until they were at the lifts Iwaizumi had just used. She pressed the button and waited for the lift to come. Iwaizumi wasn’t happy about the silence. 

She stepped into the lift first and Iwaizumi followed behind her. He stood there in the silence unsure on what to say. The silence was something he hated. If Oikawa had been here he would have conversed with the woman. He would have asked her how her shift was going, even ask when it ended. But Iwaizumi didn’t have that in him, especially when his boyfriend was moved to another floor. When the doors opened to the ward, the atmosphere was darker. More tense. There was a plaque as he walked out of the ward.

ICU

“Intensive care?” Iwaizumi asked. “Why is he in Intensive Care?” he chuckled. “I know he’s a drama queen but come on. What’s happened?” his chuckle died down. Why wouldn’t she answer him. She continued to walk down the halls. Panic started to build up. Why was he in the ICU?

Iwaizumi rounded the corner and she pointed to the last room. “He isn’t allowed visitors except for family. Doctor Tadashi made the exception for you,” the nurse said in a quiet voice. Iwaizumi walked faster down the hall until he reached the door the nurse had pointed to.

The room was set up similar to that of the one he had been in yesterday. He slept on the same side of the room. There was the table that swiveled. There was the large window with the curtains drawn closed. But there were more machines. There was a mask over his mouth this time and connected to some machine. The heart monitor looked different and he no longer had the clip on his hand taking his heart monitor but a needle was injected to him and he was connected to all these different wires and drips.

He was still asleep. 

The second thing that Iwaizumi should have noticed was that Oikawa was not alone. On the chair that was on Oikawa’s left was Doctor Tadashi. He looked tired. His hands by his mouth, his elbows resting on his knees. Iwaizumi noticed that there were tears spilling down the doctor's eyes.

Iwaizumi took a step into the room and the doctor looked up at him. “I thought you would have missed him. I have never cried for a patient. But on that operating table and...I just thought...how do we tell you. Not how do we tell his mother. Not how do we tell his little sister. How do we tell his boyfriend that he had died.” Tadashi’s eyes dropped to the floor. Died. That was a four letter word that tasted vile in Iwaizumi’s mouth. Died. He was breathing. He wasn’t dead. What? 

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi couldn’t hide the fear in his voice. He was okay? Right? 

“When you left. He started to complain of chest pains. And then was coughing up blood. He collapsed after that. He had a blood clot near his lungs. And well we managed to get it but his heart went weak so we needed to resuscitate him. There are always complications with any surgery but at 17 years old, coming in for a surgery because he plays too much sport. Complications like that shouldn’t exist. Blood clotting should not be one of them,” Iwaizumi went to grab something as his knees went weak and he just collapsed to the floor. Tadashi rushed out of his chair and helped the distraught male into the chair he had just been in. 

“You’re joking,” he gasped.

“Sadly no. He is better now but we are keeping a close eye on him. We couldn’t get a hold of his mother. We have called her now,” Iwaizumi looked to his sleeping boyfriend and went to touch him. His skin was so dry. His lips were cracked.

He went to find his bag and took out the moisturiser and squirted some onto his hands and gently massaged them into his hands while tears poured down his face. He also rubbed some of them into his hands and then slowly rubbed some of the moisturiser onto his face, mindful of the mask that he had over his face. He didn’t want to wake him up with a dry face or dry hands.

He put the lotion down and went back into his bag and found a chapstick and slowly applied that to his lips.

“We have been friends since forever,” Iwaizumi sniffed. “I loved him longer than he loved me. He always got the girls attention and I would console him when girls hurt him. And then back in our second year of middle school. He was sad so he came to me and I was angry and we got into a fight. And then...I chased after him. And I told him...that I loved him. And then he said okay. And that was it. But I know what it’s like to be fully loved by him,” Iwaizumi sniffed again.

He took a seat on the chair again.

“How did he have a blood clot near the lungs? He was the captain of a power house volleyball team. He is healthy. How does his blood clot?” Iwaizumi asked. He was angry that he wasn’t well. He was angry at himself that he had been alone again.

“We don’t know. We honestly don’t. I can’t promise that he will be okay but he should be,” Iwaizumi glared at the doctor. His glare softened when Oikawa’s mother came in with his little sister. She walked over to her baby and kissed his forehead softly.

“Baby, you’re not alone anymore. Mummy is here,” she whispered as she reached and took his hand. Chizuru looked just as petrified as Iwaizumi was. She had such red puffy eyes and Mira, Oikawa’s little sister just seemed so confused. She didn’t understand why they were both quiet.

* * *

\- Oikawa -

Oikawa felt more pain than usual. It was like his whole body was on fire. He let his eyes open, they were heavy. He opened his eyes to see a blank white ceiling. He felt new pains. It was in his chest. It wasn’t sore per se, just really heavy. 

"Dead?" He managed to ask in a raspy voice. He felt someone touch his hand. And then another person was touching him and then someone with smaller hands was touching him. His eyes burned and he shut them again. He felt dizzy. He felt nauseous.

He turned to where he heard the voices and opened his eyes a little to see his mum and his boyfriend holding his arm. His mother bent down to kiss him softly on the cheek. Iwaizumi refrained from kissing him. Oikawa's mum was knew that they were together, having walked in on them many times having sex. She would let out a small gasp, put the washing down and then muttered something about needing therapy. Why Iwaizumi didn’t kiss him confused him a little. He looked terrified. Staring at him in absolute horror.

"C'mere," Oikawa said, his voice hoarse. Iwaizumi looked to his boyfriend's mother and then stepped in closer. He leaned down and went to kiss him. Oikawa instead stuck his tongue out and Iwaizumi chuckled as he kissed his tongue. He was happy to see Iwaizumi no longer having that awful expression on his face. He liked seeing him smile but tears fell down his face.

"No cry," Oikawa muttered. Iwaizumi let his head rest against his shoulder and let his tears escape. "I said no cry," he muttered again, turning his head a little to nuzzle his head into his face.

"Then don't die," he whimpered. Oikawa slowly lifted his hand and stroked his head. His arms felt heavy too.

"Love you," he muttered. "I'm not gonna die until I have your hand in marriage and we can die old and grey together," he muttered. Iwaizumi buried his head deeper into his neck as Oikawa stroked his hair softly. His arm grew heavy again and he had to drop it to his side. 

“You're going to keep that promise,” Iwaizumi sniffed.

“Hey...could you go grab a nurse for me,” Oikawa asked, his breathing going shallow. Iwaizumi stepped back to see that his breath had gone shallow. Oikawa’s vision had changed. Everything was blurry and white. His breathing went tight again. He didn’t want to panic his boyfriend. He had just promised he wouldn’t die but as his face burned hot and his lungs struggled to take in the air, he needed someone. Oikawa’s head fell back against the pillow, his eyes opened but he was not conscious.

Oikawa’s mother was out of the room grabbing a nurse. Iwaizumi stood there staring as if this was a nightmare watching as the boy he had promised to grow old together stopped breathing. The nurse rushed over Oikawa and was putting something over his mouth. It was a different kind of breathing but she squeezed the end of it.

“He’s crashing! I need assistance,” she called out. Oikawa’s mother grabbed her child and Iwaizumi and led them out of the room as three more nurses rushed into the room, Doctor Tadashi rushed in behind them.

One of the nurses slowly pushed the three out of the room, “I’m sorry. If you can stay out. I think it best if you leave him for now,” the nurse said softly. “We can’t find a reason as to why he keeps crashing,” Oikawa’s mother held Iwaizuni’s hand tighter.

Chizaru led the two younger ones to her car and she drove them to her house. She let Iwaizumi go into her son’s bedroom. She followed him into the room and as he broke down into his tears. Iwaizumi sat in front of the bed. Chizaru sat down beside him and cried too, wrapping her arms protectively around him.

“My baby isn’t well. I didn’t want to cry in front of my baby girl. But I need to be strong for both of them,” Oikawa’s mother cried into his shoulder. “You are more than welcome to stay the night,” Iwaizumi nodded his head. That didn’t make him feel better.

* * *

\- Iwaizumi -

Iwaizumi was heart broken as he made his way into school. He shouldn't even attempted school today. He should have stayed at the Oikawa residence but he didn’t want to burden them further. Being there meant he was thinking of Oikawa. And thinking of Oikawa didn’t help him. He had been informed by his boyfriend's mother that he crashed twice that night and was still sleeping. 

He walked into the school.

He had dark circles under his eyes from being unable to sleep. He waited by the phone, worried that he was going to get a call that he had passed away. He needed to get to school, to let his mind wander. To not think. He needed to not think about his boyfriend. He didn't want to think about what song they would play at his funerals. What flowers he would get. Would Iwaizumi proudly say that they were - had been a couple. Would he come out for his funeral?

But he just couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriend.

When he saw Matsukawa at his locker, his heart was getting heavier. His steps were getting heavier. His lips were getting heavy, holding back his wail. His eyes were sore from holding back his tears. Matsukawa saw something wrong from his friend and raced to him. He didn’t ask what was wrong but wrapped his arms around his friend. When Iwaizumi was in the embrace of his friend, he broke down in tears. Matsukawa wrapped his arms around his waist as his friend cried hard against his shoulder like he had been hurt.

“What’s happened?” he asked with concern. 

“He’s crashed three time. His heart keeps stopping,” he cried harder, his legs gave way and fell to the floor, Matsukawa followed down onto the floor. Everyone stopped to glance at this. No one ever broke down like this. No one had ever seen Iwaizumi in such a state before.

“What do you mean?” his voice laced with more worry. 

“He keeps getting whisked away into surgery because his blood keeps clotting,” Iwaizumi cried harder into his friend's chest.

“You have your gym stuff. Want to go to the gym just now as skip class?” Iwaizumi nodded his head and the two got up from the dirty floor and went to the gym to waste a day away. Iwaizumi needed the distraction. He started to think that if he had to plan Oikawa’s funeral he would just end himself. He couldn’t stand knowing that he would be living in a world that Oikawa wasn’t in. 

* * *

\- Oikawa - 

Oikawa hated waking up, he was always disorientated. Always in a white room. He heard the sound of a heart monitor, beeping. It was the same every time. His pain was the first thing he felt. He felt the pain around his knee and now he felt pains in his chest. He hated waking up. His throat was always dry. It was always too bright.

Oikawa looked round his room. Usually when the patient woke up they usually found a big vase of flowers or something. Nope. Nothing. All that he could see in his room was his duffle bag that he had brought with him. He was alone. He looked to the table that was swivelled round. He moved his arm and swirled it around and grabbed his phone. He sat up and found his phone. His hand was numb. There was a needle sticking into his hand. He tried not to look at it.

He tapped his phone slowly and put his phone to his ear. The phone rang twice, “‘ey bay-bay,” Oikawa muttered down the phone. His voice was hoarse. “I juss woke. I want….I want...ed ear you voi...cce. You kay?” his throat hurt as he spoke so he sounded so gruff and tired. He could barely string a full sentence together. He listened to his boyfriend cry into the phone and it made him feel guilty like a hole was ripped into his stomach as his boyfriend cried down the line.

“Don’t hink you sh-sh-sh...ould visit,” Oikawa muttered down the phone. “don’t know... if I am bet-er. Don’t want you...to see...me...ike...that,” he continued to mumble. He let his boyfriend speak to him over the phone and offered a few hums of agreement or noises that were of disagreement. Oikawa wanted his boyfriend. He didn’t want to be alone right now but it was probably for the best.

He watched as Doctor Tadashi walked into the room with some of his residence. He had his chart in his hand. “Look at my little superhero. Oh you are on the phone?” he said as he saw that he had his phone to his ear.

“Iwa,” he breathed out. Tadashi nodded.

“Well if he wishes to hear this. Keeping him on the line,” he began. “So in our last visit inside your body we took out a blood clot and we hope that is the last of it. We won’t try any more surgeries as we believe this is causing the body to clot. So we are going to keep you shut for now and try some fluid, which is currently inside you which thins your blood a little. This should stop your blood clotting. However it does mean more time in here. We are going to keep you in this suite for about 42 hours and then take you down to your old recovery suite. I suggest these 42 hours are spent with just rest,” Doctor Tadashi began. “So maybe limit your calls and texts right now,” Oikawa nodded.

“Iwa…,” he said down the phone. “Love you,” he said before he hung up and put the phone away. Tadashi smiled and handed him a remote and then walked out and wheeled in a TV and brought it onto his right side. “If you wish to watch anything. Feel free,” Tadashi smiled and then walked out. Oikawa wanted to watch something but instead his eyes fell heavy and he let his eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)


	4. The Healing Future

Oikawa had finally been moved to his old recovery suite after two days in the ICU under observation. He hadn’t had an issue and the scars on his chest were healing pretty well and for his knee, it should be healing nicely and should be walking on it by now. But with having surgery near his heart, they wanted to hold off walking. However Doctor Tadashi had come in and got him to lie so that his legs were straight and then to slowly bring his right leg up into a bent position. He could only move it slightly off the ground, being unable to bend it at all but Doctor Tadashi said that he just had to try again and again until it was easier to do.

Oikawa hadn’t had any visitors. He was certain that it was Wednesday now. He hadn’t spoken to his mother or his boyfriend which was about to change as he phoned his boyfriend. Was he in school currently? He did not care as he dialed. He was feeling a lot better. And wanted his boyfriend by his side. The call rang out and Oikawa was certain he wouldn’t pick up but on the last ring he heard a click and then another few seconds of silence.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi voice came out with a slight pant.

“Hey...I am back in my old room. Want to come visit me?” he asked. He really missed his boyfriend. He was feeling much better and just wanted to see his boyfriend smile again. It had almost been a week since they had lost to Karasuno. It had almost been a week since he had last had sex with his boyfriend. Not that a week was a record. A month was. But Oikawa really missed his boyfriend. “Okay...this might be a booty call,” Oikawa chuckled to himself. Iwaizumi chuckled on the other line and hung up.

A nurse walked into the bedroom with a large plastic jug and a plastic cup. She handed him a drink and he sipped it slowly. His mouth was very dry. “My boyfriend is coming,” he smiled softly. 

He heard his room door swing open and he turned his head to see his boyfriend walk into the room. The nurse smiled and let Iwaizumi walk in. “We are going to try and get you to move your knee again,” Iwaizumi walked over to his boyfriend and took his hand. Oikawa didn’t care about his knee at this moment. His boyfriend was standing in the room

“If you need anything...buzz me,” Oikawa nodded his head at the nurse as she walked out of the room. Iwaizumi took a seat on the edge of his bed by his head. Oikawa had moved over for him before he walked in so Iwaizumi could sit beside him on the bed. Iwaizumi took his hand gently. Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi was being fragile with him, scared he would break again.

Iwaizumi grinned and hid his face in his neck, taking slow breaths. “Rough day?”

“I couldn’t stop worrying about you. Even now, I don’t know if you are well. I love you. How was your day?” Iwaizumi asked him. Oikawa smiled meekly at this. He wasn’t sure whether or not to tell him. To let him know that he had crashed twice more since he had last seen him. To let him know the pain of this. To know how weak and vulnerable he had been or how he was scared that he would crash again. He wasn’t sure what to say to him. Instead he continued to stroke his hair. His hair felt nice against his hands. Shockingly his hands were soft. He figured that Iwaizumi was putting his hand lotion on for him or maybe his nurse.

He kissed him gently on the lips, his nose tubes getting in the way. Iwaizumi was so soft when kissing him back, worried that he would break. He knew this. He let his tongue find his way into his boyfriend’s mouth.

He wanted him to think he was okay, to have him not worry about him. Iwaizumi gasped as Oikawa pulled his shirt off over his head and continued to kiss his neck. He hoped his kisses were something hot and romantic instead they were like a baby gumming on a teething ring. It was slow. It was not the best but Iwaizumi didn’t mind. It had been far too long since they had last kissed, last touched

The kiss was amazing, Iwaizumi had his knees on each side of the male, mindful of his bad leg.

“Oh,” the two stopped to see Oikawa’s mother standing there at the door with his little sister standing there, mouth opened. Iwaizumi jumped off Oikawa and sat on the chair, putting his t-shirt on, his face bright red.

* * *

A few days later and Oikawa had returned home. He was clear and the hospital couldn’t help him anymore for his legs except give him pain medication. They had gotten him to use his crutches more, which he did but he was still hesitant putting much weight onto his knee.

Oikawa laid in his bed, Iwaizumi was slowly taking off his shirt and was kissing his neck so gently. Iwaizumi had been at school and Oikawa was taking deep pleasure in slowly taking off his lilac shirt and kissing his exposed shoulder as soon he found that tanned skin underneath. 

Iwaizumi had just finished telling Oikawa how school had been without him. He told his boyfriend how everyone asked for him. Iwaizumi said that he was off with a cold and was not well. He didn’t mention anything about him, his heart stopping on multiple occasions.

Oikawa hated being so immobile. He wanted to get on top of his boyfriend and ride his abs. He wanted to move his leg, wrap it around his waist, but instead his right leg was too heavy for him to move with the brace on. Iwaizumi took great pleasure in peeling away the lilac shirt of his body and let it fall to the floor. 

Oikawa hadn’t looked in the mirror recently but he figured he wasn’t the best looking. While Iwaizumi looked so clean, Oikawa was wearing an old grey t-shirt which had holes in it and a pair of old black shorts that had a whole in the crotch. He didn’t even dare to look at his knee. The swelling wasn’t as bad but it was still purple and yellow.

He also was certain his hair was a mess and greasy. He was certain he looked disgusting but he didn’t want to shoo his boyfriend away. He didn’t want him to stop kissing his neck which he was loving.

“How disgusting am I right now?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head back so that Iwaizumi could have better access to his neck. Iwaizumi kissed his throat. He was sitting on his stomach.

“You are tired. You look fine,” Oikawa noticed that he didn’t answer the question. He figured that he looked as repulsive as he thought.

“No go get me a mirror,” he huffed out. He didn’t want to be repulsive. He wanted to look good for him.

“You want me to get up,” Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow at this.

“Please. I want to look good for you,” Oikawa said with a sad voice. 

Iwaizumi nodded his head and sat up and moved away from his boyfriend. He picked up a mirror that was on Oikawa’s desk. He handed it to him and Oikawa looked at his messy hair. He did look tired. He had bags under his eyes. His skin looked sickly, and very dry.

Iwaizumi took a seat on the bed by his stomach and was stroking his hair gently, “I think you are still beautiful. And I would still very much like to kiss you,” Iwaizumi said, stroking his arm gently. 

“Let me wash my face,” Oikawa sat up and moved to get off the bed. He had to walk more, he knew this. He grabbed his crutches and walked the very small distance to his ensuite bedroom. He found his cloth and ran it under the warm water. He washed his face quickly. He looked in the mirror. He was worried that he was smelly as well. He didn’t look particularly good. Iwaizumi walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You look fine. Come back now,” Oikawa put his wash cloth by the side of the sink and hobbled back to the bed with his boyfriend by his side. Oikawa sat on the bed first and lay down, the covers covering his stomach. Iwaizumi sat at the side of the bed, pushing his crutches under the bed so he wouldn’t trip over them.

“I wanted to look nice,” Oikawa puffed out. Iwaizumi kissed his lips softly, trying to hush his boyfriend's concerns. He pulled his boyfriend’s grey top off and then threw it to the washing basket with a devilish grin.

“You do look nice. You are recovering from surgery. You look amazing. And we haven’t had sex in what a week. So maybe we could put a bag over your head and I can get your sweet ass,” Oikawa looked sad at his comments. Iwaizumi climbed on top of him, mindful of his knee and slowly kissed his lips, then his cheek and then moved down to kiss his neck, moving his kisses further down. Iwaizumi moved kisses further down until he was kissing his chest. He moved the covers back to kiss his stomach and moved the covers even further back to reveal his ugly black shorts. He pulled them down to his injured knee along with his boxers he head on underneath. 

Oikawa let out a gasp as Iwaizumi slowly stroked his penis gently. His eyes fixated on Oikawa’s who was trying to keep his moans quiet. He titled his head back at the sensation. “It’s been a while since we have you know...and it’s a nice change of pace having you touch me there rather than Doctor Tadashi putting tubes up there to help me pee,”

“Talk dirty to me,” Iwaizumi chuckled as he kissed his cheek, his hand slowly stroking him so tenderly. 

“I was jus-” Oikawa was cut off by another kiss to his lips and then another and then another. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his shoulders as they kissed so tenderly.

Oikawa’s erection was hard in Iwaizumi’s hand, it was desiring to be touched. It was weeping to be touched. And so it wept. Oikawa tilted his head back. “Do you want me to kiss you instead,” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi took this by surprise, shuddering at the thought of his boyfriend’s mouth on him.

Iwaizumi moved off of him and lay beside him. Oikawa lay down beside him and moved his body down, his knee weighing him down. Oikawa pulled down Iwaizumi’s school trousers and then pulled down the black boxers so that he was fully naked beside his boyfriend. 

“It’s been so long,” Oikawa said, “Hello old friend,” Oikawa chuckled as he slowly stroked the length with his index finger. 

“A very long time it appears,” Iwaizumi shuddered at the feeling. Oikawa leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips as he laid in his legs. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair, his hair was thick with brown curls. His hair, despite being slightly unwashed for a few days, it was still very soft to the touch.

Iwaizumi lay back on the bed as his boyfriend made great work with his mouth, working ever so delicately with his tongue. Iwaizumi put a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. Oikawa had enveloped his penis fully, Iwaizumi was speechless. It had been so long since he had been treated like this. Iwaizumi was definitely thankful to Doctor Tadashi for suggesting such a thing. For him to lie on his side.

Iwaizumi let his eyes close for a moment, loving the hot warmth that ran south. He opened an eye to see his boyfriend while his mouth dull was at peace, his eyes closed.

“Are you happy?” Iwaizumi chuckled. Oikawa opened his eyes to see his smiling boyfriend. He leaned up, using his upper body strength to kiss him so softly. 

“Yuck. Is that what I taste like?” Iwaizumi chuckled. Oikawa smiled and kissed his cheek and then his neck and then moved down to kiss him on the chest, like he had done to him previously. He let his tongue trail down his abs, to his stomach and then back to his weeping length. 

“Okay...enough...let me…” Iwaizumi moved delicately, so that Oikawa was on his back once again. He reached out and grabbed the condoms that were on his night stand.

He ripped open the packet and asked for Oikawa to slip it on as he was holding himself as much as possible minding his out of commission knee. Oikawa sat himself up and did just that. He slipped the condom on and leaned up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his so sweetly on the lips.

“I regret not being there for you on Saturday morning,” Iwaizumi muttered. 

“But you are here now,” Oikawa mused as he nibbled on his ear so gently. Iwaizumi pushed them back onto the bed and slowly moved his leg so that he could get access. He picked up a pillow and moved it to put it under his bad knee. Iwaizumi moved in and inserted himself slowly into his boyfriend. Oikawa let out a moan as his boyfriend moved deep inside of him.

“I love you,” Oikawa smiled.

“I love you too,” Iwaizumi smiled and kissed his neck so softly and tenderly. Iwaizumi let out a low groan against his neck. 

Iwaizumi pulled out slowly and ever so slowly moved back in, this Oikawa knew was not a sign of him being kind and gentle. He was being cruel. The pace was far too slow, and it was torture for Oikawa. He wanted him so badly, desired him. Iwaizumi knew as much and tortured him regardless. But with his bad knee, both were anxious to move faster. The slower pace, while tortuous, was the safer speed.

Iwaizumi was kissing his neck softly, as he continued to slowly move in and out. Oikawa tilted his head back and let Iwaizumi to torture him. The pace was slow and steady for a while. He wanted to go faster. Oikawa hated that he could barely move. His leg was so heavy with the cast on and the brace. He could barely move his hips.

Iwaizumi quickened his pace until they were both panting hard. They couldn’t talk to each other but Oikawa found his boyfriend's hand and took it. Oikawa let out a groan as he came, and his boyfriend followed moments later. Iwaizumi pulled out, tied the condom up. He pulled boxers up and helped Oikawa pull his boxers up that were on the bed somewhere. Iwaizumi grabbed one of Oikawa’s jumpers and slipped it on. It had purple aliens on it. Oikawa found his TV remote and turned it on as he dozed off to sleep, peaceful.

* * *

The following week, Oikawa was walking beside his boyfriend. Oikawa’s school bag being held by Iwaizumi. Oikawa still needed the crutches to walk but he did put pressure on his knee and walked on his own. He still had a brace on which meant he was wearing a pair of grey joggers. One that was nice. Oikawa noticed that many people stared at them. Iwaizumi walked over to his boyfriend's locker where many girls started to crowd them.

“Oika-chan...are you okay?”

“Want me to carry your bag?”

“Oiwa-chan...want me to nurse you back to health?”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath as he stuffed his boyfriend's things into his locker and pulled out a few things that his boyfriend would need to do. He grabbed his maths text book and his own biology book.

Iwaizumi rushed to his boyfriend afterwards, bursting through the girls who had all missed him. Oikawa was as charming as ever. He made them all feel special. Matsukawa and Hanamaki rushed over to his friend who had returned to school and put an arm around his waist.

“There is volleyball practice. We have a team meeting now,” Iwaizumi stated as he led his boyfriend to the volleyball court. As he walked into the court, he could smell the sweat from the court. He missed it. He looked to his team that were talking to the coach, sitting on the floor. The four seniors stood behind the coach. The rest of the team gasped as they saw their old team member with crutches.

The coach stopped so that Oikawa could talk. Kindachi grabbed a seat for his captain and Oikawa took a seat, “Hey. So I have been told by Iwaizumi that we haven’t had a chance to tell you how we will be dealing with everything and you guys aren’t happy. However…Iwaizumi hasn’t spoken to you guys because of me,” he began.

“During the game with Karasuno I tore my ACL and I had to go for surgery. Then during surgery...I experienced bad blood clots by my lungs. The term crashed in hospitals means that the heart stops beating and the person would need to be resuscitated.” he sniffed as he continued to speak. “I crashed 5 times,” he continued to speak with tears in his eyes. The tears began to fall, Iwaizumi turning away to hide his own tears. 

“So...with me in the ICU recovering. Iwaizumi couldn’t look after this club after this. We have been friends since we were little. He couldn’t handle this,” Iwaizumi bit his lip. 

“So we are here now. Reunited and we can help. So first…since our lost, the 3rd years have no reason to be here. We have exams now and we will instead focus on our studies. And we will be looking for a new captain to take my place. The 3rd years will come every week to help with anything you guys need,” Oikawa stated. 

“The captain position is difficult. For now you won’t have a captain but please come forward if you want to apply,” Oikawa said. “Now lets begin your drills,” Oikawa grinned. Iwaizumi took a seat on his boyfriends knee as the two of them watched as the team practiced.

When the bell rang everyone got up to leave. Iwaizumi stood up and went to leave. Oikawa stood up and grabbed a ball. He walked to the end of the court and threw the ball into the air. He went to run and spike the ball but his knee refused and the ball fell to the floor like it had when they had lost. 

Oikawa took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if he would ever play again. He picked himself up from the floor. Hobbled over to his crutches and picked them up. He walked out of the gym and saw his boyfriend waiting for him. He turned the light off from the gym hall. He walked over to Iwaizumi and put his hand into his.

“Come on,” he smiled at him and the two walked back towards the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one shot but I thought cutting it into chapters would have been best. i hope everyone has enjoyed :)


End file.
